Heaven is a place on Earth with you
by theseriallove
Summary: Set in 4x06 We All Go the Little Mad Sometimes - Inspiration from the still photos of Damon and Elena on the Wickery Bridge.
1. Chapter 1: I can't take this anymore

Set in 4x06 We All Go the Little Mad Sometimes

* * *

The place looked so familiar. She's been here before. Several times. This is the place that one story ended and another began. This is the place her parents died and she had to learn how to live without them. To live a different life, she had to become a different person. A stronger one. And she had. But then everything changed again. The world became a much more mysterious place than she ever thought possible. But still she learned how to live it. Until now.

One story ends and another begins. That happened last time she was here. And it was her life that ended that night. She died here, just like her parents did. But this time, there was something different. She had vampire blood in her system. She was brought back. To live in the shadows. Forever.

She stood in the middle of the round and looked into the sun.

She can't be like this anymore. She tried, really tried, but it seems like this life was not created for her. She can't live in the dark. She can't hurt people that she loves. She can't live from blood. She just wasn't meant to be a vampire.

She stepped closer to the edge of the bridge and placed her hands on the cold stones.

This can't be happening. It just can't. The last time she was up here, she was ready to die. She was supposed to die.

She pulled her hands together and run her finger over her daylight-ring. This is keeping her from turning into dust. Well, not literally but it keeps from dying all over again.

"Why?" she said like she was expecting an answer. "Why?"

But there was no one to answer her. She was there alone.

"There has to be a reason. Why do I get to live and they don't? Why did I have to die with the poison in my blood?" still no answers.

She moved a couple of steps aside a collapse on the freezing ground. Why was is so cold when the sun was shining so bright? It didn't seem to matter.

Something must have been wrong with her. She can't continue to pretend that everything was fine. Nothing was fine. First there was the problem with the blood. For some reason she can't drink animal blood and feeding from the backs makes her sick. She had to feed from the vain. But that is too dangerous for her to risk it. Damon tried to teach her how to feed and it worked but then she was overwhelmed with feeling that it wasn't right. Deep down she believed him but her personality just wasn't ready for it and she doubted that it ever will be. Maybe this was better. Maybe she's better off dead.

She stood up and took a few steps. Turn around and look into the sun again. She placed her fingers on her ring, ready to take it off and burst into flames and put an end to all this suffering.

"Elena?" a voice said. It sounded so far away. "Elena? Are you ok?"

Maybe it was a dream. Maybe she was just recalling her life. Damon. It was his voice. She remembered all the times her saved her life. He was always there for her. Even on the day she and Matt run off the bridge. He was in her. Saving her. Not knowing she didn't want it.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" now it seemed closer. She turned around and she saw him. Standing there in his dark jeans and black shirt.

"Damon?" she wasn't sure if he was real. She'd been seeing a really weird things a last couple of hours. "Are you a dream?"

He stepped closer to her but she stepped back. Her fingers were still on her ring.

"What are you talking about? Elena, are you feeling all right? I was looking all over for you." Of course he was, he always has. His eyes turn to her hands. "What are you doing?" Pointing his finger to her.

"I can't take this anymore, Damon. I tried to be a good vampire, the one that Stefan wanted me to be. The one you all wanted me to be. Just like Caroline is, but I just I can't. It's not in me, Damon."

He raised his arm to her. "Why don't you just calm down and relax, ok? Everything is gonna be just fi—"

"No, Damon!" she stepped back again. "Nothing is fine. I'm not fine and you shouldn't be here."

"But you shouldn't either, Elena," he stepped closer. She didn't move. "Just take my hand and I will take you home, ok?" He made few more steps toward her, his hand hold to welcome hers.

"No!" she screamed and moved her fingers down along with the ring.


	2. Chapter 2: Am I in Heaven?

Ok, this is the second part of my story which takes place in 4x06. Hope you enjoy and I would love to read some reviews. Thank you.

* * *

That was it. The moment of truth. The moment before the end. Elena stood still, waiting for the unbearable pain of flames taking over her body. She didn't want anyone to see it, but Damon was giving her no choice.

"Elena?" she could still hear his voice. Like an echo in her mind.

That was it. The end.

But something gently grabbed her hand. Not something. Someone. She recognized the feeling. It was him.

_Is this Heaven?_ She asked herself. _Is he in Heaven?_

She opened her eyes. It was dark. Really dark. She's expecting light but maybe she wasn't meant for Heaven.

_You killed someone, remember?_ Her inner voice said.

Yes, she killed a vampire hunter who wanted to murder practically everyone she loved. She did it to save them. To save all of them. And she would do it again. Without hesitation.

"Let me take you home," she heard him saying.

_Home? He's her home now, here. Forever._

Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and now she could see him. Standing there, one hand on hers, with really concern look in his eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked him.

"You're on the Wickery Bridge. Don't worry, everything is gonna be ok. I'm gonna get you home," he said placing his other hand on her arm to calm her down.

"Am I in Heaven?"

"Heaven? Elena, what's wrong? You're here, now, home. And you're aliv-," he smiled. "Well, kind of, anyway."

"But how is it night? It was a day when I took my ring -," she looked down and saw her ring lying on the ground. "Why am I not dead?"

"You wanted to kill yourself? Elena, why would you do that?" his eyes were full of confusion and fear and there was also something else but she couldn't see what it was.

Elena fell on her knees in front of him, placing her head in her hands and started to cry. Damon followed her immediately. He wrapped his arms around her burring his face into her hair and whispering in her ear that everything is gonna be ok.

They don't know how long they've been there. Kneeling in each other's arms.

"Elena we have to get you home. The sun is gonna raise soon," he said pulling from the embrace and looking into her tearful red eyes. Then he took her ring from the ground and put it on her finger. He placed a kiss over it and looked up into her eyes.

"You're always there to save me," she said. "If you didn't come the sun would kill me. Thank you."

He smiled, "You're welcome. You know I would do anything for you."

"I know you would. And I know you have," suddenly she begun to understand. "No matter how many times I've hurt you, no matter how many times I've pushed you away. You're always there for me when I need you."

They looked deep inside each other's eyes.

"We should go," he said, stood up and reached one hand to help her. She placed her hand in his and rose up to him.

When they got home it was almost sunrise. Nobody was home. He escorted her to her room. She sat on the bed.

"What's wrong with me, Damon? Why am I having these hallucinations?"

She moved a bit to make a space for him on the bed.

"Stefan is now with Klaus to get it out of him, but it seems that you have them because you killed Connor," he sat next to her.

"Oh my God, is there anything that we can do about it?" she was staring on the floor. Thinking.

"We don't know yet, but since Klaus got rid of it there must be a way. We just have to find it."

Elena yawned.

"You should get some sleep, I will be downstairs if you need anything," he said and stood up ready to leave the room. Elena grabbed his hand.

"Will you stay with me, please? I'm scared what I could do if was hallucinating again."

Damon nodded. Elena took of her shoes and lay on one side of the bed. Damon walked over the room and sat on the chair.

"No! No! Jeremy! Please, don't hurt him! Jeremy!" he was right beside her trying to wake her up.

"Elena! Elena, calm down, it's just a bad dream," she opened her eyes. He pulled hair from her face and she sat up. She was scared. Whatever she's dreaming about, it scared the hell out of her.

He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders to keep her calm. She turned to him and buried her face into his neck. Suddenly she started to shake. He tried to hold her but he couldn't.

"Elena? What's wrong? Another dream?" she rose her face to meet his.

"No, I'm just hungry. I haven't fed, Damon."

He had to think quickly and figure out where she can feed now. Then it hit him.

"Drink from me," Elena looked confused. They tried it, but wasn't able to keep his blood down.

"Damon, we tried, I can't -," she shook her head.

"I know, but maybe you couldn't keep it down because I didn't have a fresh blood in my veins. But I had a breakfast that was pretty much alive."

Elena giggled and then nodded. He bit his palm and offered it to her. She took it into her hands and dipped her fangs into his soft flesh. It was an indescribable feeling. Just like the first time she had done this. His blood flowed through her body like and life-elixir.

He leaned against the headboard of the bed and she rested her back on his chest. He placed his other hand on her head and started to run his fingers though her hair.

He groaned when she bit a little bit harder but not so much it would be painful for him and tilted his head back closing his eyes in pleasure.

When she felt it was enough she stopped and raised her face from the blood on his hand.

"You don't look good, Damon," she said wiping blood from her chin with her hand.

"I'll be fine, you just took a little more than you should," he said closing his eyes.

"Oh my God, why didn't you stop me? You know I am not good at this, Damon. Damon?" she touched his face. His eyes were still closed.

"It's ok; I just need to rest for a while."

She knew what she had to do. It was her turn to help him. She bit wrist and place it on his lips. He reacted immediately.

"Elena, don't," he said and move his head away from the blood.

"You need this, Damon. I am not gonna be the one who killed you," she moved her wrist to his lips again and this time he didn't turn away. He just gave in.

He grabbed her hand and bit down.

This was new for Elena. Yes, she was Stefan's donor for a while but it never felt like this. Maybe because she's a vampire now and practically everything feels different. But there was also something else. She couldn't really point her finger on it. It was warm, calming feeling but at the same time she felt passion, desire. It felt like…yes, it felt like home.

"Enough," he pulled away. Elena's wrist was healed in a second.

"Feeling better?" she asked him.

"Much better," he said and smile. She smiled back. "And how about you? Feeling sick?"

"No, I feel just fine, really," she said and lay down next to him.

"Good," he said, one arm around her shoulders. She rolled and placed her head on his chest. He pulled her closer and started to rub her arm. She closed her eyes and if she was a cat she would be purring into his heart.

"Good."


End file.
